Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to strategies for scaling full duplex wireless communication systems. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to using spatial interference alignment for scaling full-duplex wireless systems in multi-cell full duplex networks.
Description of the Related Art
In full duplex (FD) communication systems, there have been various system works on FD that have focused on addressing self-interference. The capacity of simple carrier-sensing wireless networks with full duplex capability at both access points (APs) and clients has been studied. However, the results of these studies are not applicable to self-interference cancellation in full duplex communication systems with uplink downlink interference (UDI), as carrier-sensing precludes the notion of cooperative multiple input multiple output (MIMO) systems and hence side-steps the UDI problem. The use of interference alignment (IA) in a time domain (e.g., through symbol extension) for addressing UDI in full duplex networks requires an interference channel to repeat itself and, therefore, is not conducive for a practical realization of full duplex capability.